Dear Stupid Touya
by Mysteriol
Summary: Fedup from what Nakuru believes is unrequited love she has gotten into, she pens a letter to Touya Kinomoto that begins with ‘Dear stupid Touyakun who refuses to bat his eyelids just to see my existence…’


Dear Stupid Touya 

Nakuru's POV 

_A/N: _

_Yay, another Nakuru fic from me! The summary says it all! How she pens a letter to Touya thinking it's an unrequited relationship she's trapped in now. Awww, the bittersweetness of love not reciprocated...Don't you guys feel like this sometimes? _

_mysterio000_

Dear stupid Touya-kun who refuses to bat his eyelids just to see my existence right before his very eyesight (which actually equates to HIM, that idiot, being blind):

YOU IDIOT! After pouring out my heart's bottled-up feelings for like a zillion years, and devoting my whole bedroom wall to plastering your enlarged pictures onto my clean white-washed walls, you…you…JERK! MORON! SON OF A…KINOMOTO FUJITAKA! Ahhhh! Do you, Touya Kinomoto, know what I, Ruby Moon and loyal devotee of taking care of my master Hiiragizawa Eriol, am capable of?

I have powers! Yes, I do. Beware, I bite. I can conveniently ask my master to swallow you whole. I can easily ask my own conscience to shut up, and then plot your demise and perhaps have your funeral by means of a few nanoseconds. I can do all that I want with you as long as I can help it. But what's the problem here? Nakuru Akizuki cannot bring herself to do it! You idiot, you crazy moronic idiot! Because you're so cute and kawaii for your own good, I can't even sleep without forgetting that handsome, worthily domineeringly face of yours that blinks in my sleep.

Okay, here's the point. Calm down, Nakuru. Too much anger will only cause wrinkles to your elixir-for-life face. I hate white hair! And you're causing some of them to start growing on my scalp! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! I devoted all my heart and soul to declaring my utter love for you, and you had to openly date that beautiful girl out in front of the whole entire Seijouu High just to spite me.

You and your idiotic ideas.

Okay, so she's pretty. She has a nice butt that sashays along with her supermodel catwalk when she parades around the school. She has cuter, bigger eyes that I don't have. She has longer, more beautiful curls that encompasses her lovely, tanned face which all of the above I do not possess. So she is very talented - violinist, pianist, artist, singer, sportswoman of the high school of the year.

And I'm pathetic, pitiful Nakuru Akizuki who am far from all these attributes. But this does not explain why you dump me for her! (Okay, though you do not belong to me in the first place, but who cares? Everyone knows you, Touya-kun, are mine since the day I glomped you from the start!)

Since the advent of her arrival, I'm this insignificant garbage you have decided to toss to the side in exchange for her presence into your life. Hmm, okay, so she's beautiful and Ms. Seijouu High with a thousand million boys flocking to her side, but I have what she does not! Nakuru has character. Geddit? C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R! CHAR-RAC-TER. That's how you pronounce and spell it. So what if I get high when I drink too much coffee, or get my temporary mood swings going around intimidating guys like a big bully when I'm upset? I'm happy-go-lucky, free from teenage angst, and has magical abilities. What's more, I know a powerful sorcerer, and I've been serving him since he was in diapers! (forget the exaggeration)

Hmph, you idiot, you.

I walked by you today and said hi. What did you do? You leant across and whispered something into her ears. GAH. Sweet nothings - who cares about them? What matters is that I'm here, and you're batting your eyelids at her. Oh my Kami-sama. What has the world become these days? I've even behaved myself, and tamed my personality now. I've mellowed down, and stopped glomping you when Yue-san told me it bothers you and grates on your nerves. I'm trying my best to be a nice girl to you now - and you still treat me like I'm the air that you cannot grasp in your life.

HELLO? I'm here. I've always been right before your vision. Can't you ever turn around or cast a quick glance around your shoulders? You are a major Class-A idiot from head to toe who refuses to so much as look at me in the eye. These days, perhaps wishing for you to even say 'you're irritating me, Akizuki' to me or yelling into my ears about my piercing, high-decibel screams appears elusive to me.

Maybe I should stop hoping for too much. It's making my hopes crush down like… ARGH I don't know! Like some butcher who would crush a papaya! That's what you're doing to me now! I feel like a crushed papaya whom you've stomped on and let it be squishy and squashy all alone to rot on that kitchen tray.

People tell me that I should stop toying with your feelings, or flirting with you, but I'm not, okay? I think I love you since - oh I dunno - since the day I realized you're cute? Okay, that means I believe in love at first sight. I may act like I'm glomping you and seducing you all the time, but I HONESTLY (god's words) like you a lot a lot a lot okay! Make that an infinite times. Because of you, my appetite has been on a record low these days. I've even stopped eating my favorite chocolate icing cake, and Eriol-sama's beginning to want to employ a magic doctor to check up on me.

You, Touya, are the cause of my lovesick malady.

I miss you yelling at me. I miss you puffing airs at me and scoffing at me. Heck! I even miss you throwing your bread and lunch into my face. I miss annoying you, I miss irritating you. I miss…I miss everything about you.

Gee, I'm behaving like a lovesick fool now, and it's sort of stupid to see a powerful guardian like me like this. Suppi-chan will call me sick in the head, or simply downgrading myself by allowing my heart to be vulnerable when it comes to issues of Touya Kinomoto.

Yikes, why am I doing this even? Gah, I should just stop penning this letter like NOW. It's driving me crazy. Why am I even so stupid to allow one idiotic boy who refuses to see me mess up my life? You are causing sheer chaos and pandemonium into my once serene life reeked of peacefulness.

Actually (sigh) I think I know why. Because no matter how hard I try to get you out of my head or knock my brain so hard till I suffer from concussion, I'm still am head over heels in love with you, Touya-kun, despite you believing that I'm glomping you simply because I'm infatuated with your looks or talents. Haven't you question why I'm still trailing you like a rabid fan girl even after your acute powers are gone?

I used to like you for your powers, but then I saw you - the real you, and it was then I decided that I really, really liked you, even if you don't feel the same.

Bah, I feel miserable. You're turning my life upside down, left and right, topsy-turvy. There you are again, dating that beautiful girl of yours, while I'm buried in melancholy in my bedroom with the four walls filled with your pictures.

So I'm not pretty enough, so I'm not kawaii enough for you I guess. Touya Kinomoto is such a nice man, he probably deserves so much more.

Demo, demo, demo! Akizuki Nakuru is not one who gives up easily! She will wait, and persevere till eternity dawns and when realization hits you hard in the head that she's been in love with you since forever! It's okay if this is an unrequited love, it's okay if you don't like me back, because I'm going to stick to you like superglue till the ends of time.

Dear ol' ice prince, won't you look me in the eye and say 'you're irritating' all over again?

Keigu,

Akizuki Nakuru

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_Review, and I'll be appreciative! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
